


易燃易爆炸

by Cubeee



Category: Deathstroke - Fandom, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: lofter补档Deathstroke#5衍生





	

丧钟的神经一直是紧绷的，直到踏进自己安全屋那一刻。这间房子不大，一室一厅，只要打开门唯二的两扇窗户就能进入眼帘。丧钟没有收到安全警报，门窗也没有入侵过的迹象，桌上摆着黑毛花纹的马克杯，里面牛奶看上去已经凉了……他略微放松神经，走进客厅，就在他转身关门时突然感受到身后有东西扑了过来，超越人类极限的反应力让他迅速抽出匕首，然而对方却抓住他的手腕同时踹向他膝盖，他身体不受控制地前倾，身后的人趁势压上。这是个糟糕的状况，丧钟趴在地上，握着匕首的手腕被对方钳制在背后，锋利的刀尖轻轻抵着后腰。

“你要什么。”丧钟微微侧过头，坐在他身上的少年戴着绿色多米诺面具，鹅黄色披风像是小鸟的鲜艳羽毛。

“死在实验室的那群大学生。”少年声音沙哑，“是不是你杀的，丧钟。”

沉默。

半威胁地，少年将刀刃向前戳了戳。

丧钟笑了。原来是这件事。下一秒他猛地翻身，少年试图压制他却失败了，只片刻的功夫情势完全反转，少年被掐住咽喉仰躺在他身下，徒劳踢蹬的双腿被挤进其中的膝盖分开。

“这把匕首刺不穿我身上的装甲，小鬼。想偷袭我你还差得远。”丧钟恶质地向上顶了顶，坚硬的护膝磨蹭着对方腿间的脆弱，他满意地看到绯红爬上罗宾的脸颊，“以及，不是。”

罗宾咬了咬嘴唇，恶狠狠地伸手掀开丧钟的面罩，挺起上半身主动吻上丧钟的嘴唇，丧钟从善如流地张开双唇接受那条小软舌的服务，却在罗宾手臂环上他后颈时站了起来，居高临下地俯视地上这具身体——咽喉、心脏、腰腹，小刺客身体所有致命点毫无保留地向他敞开，而他手里还握着匕首。

“去换衣服，韦恩小少爷。”丧钟，不，斯莱德说道。他脱下面罩放在鞋柜上。达米安嘴角上扬，舔了舔嘴角。“是，威尔逊先生。”嗓音轻佻而嘲讽。达米安站起身向卧室走了两步，忽然想起什么似的转过身。

“你的内裤放在哪里？我的今天没有穿。”

斯莱德愣了足足一秒才反映过来这个小东西刚才说了什么，身体先于大脑行动，达米安再一次被迫摔回地上，一只冰凉的手伸进他的黑色紧身裤，在臀瓣上狠狠揉了一把——裤子里果然什么都没有。斯莱德忍不住想象这只放荡的小罗宾是如何假装正经地在小巷中潜行，揍扁所有挡在他路上的人，他当然会用灵活的双腿夹住敌人手腕或者脖子……在不穿内裤的情况下。这场景既下流又惹人生气。当斯莱德找回自己声音时发现它竟像是一串低吼。

“如果我说是我杀的呢。”斯莱德的食指在达米安因紧张而僵硬的穴口附近打转，“你就光着小屁股把我送去监狱？”

“穿着裤子又看不出来。”达米安扭动着身体想避开那根手指的觊觎，脸上得意的笑容有点挂不住。他不喜欢皮质手套的触感，尤其是想到它沾染过脏污血腥。

斯莱德阴沉着脸抽出手，毫无留恋地站起身，径直走向浴室。达米安仍保持躺在地上的姿势没有动，表情有些懵。

“你不……？”难以置信的语气和被欲望点亮的双眼，任何一个男人都读得懂其中的暗示，更何况经验无比丰富的斯莱德·威尔逊。

“明天还有一单活。”斯莱德脱下手套扔在一边，“工作时间无性爱，这是规矩。”

达米安愤愤地站起身，无意识抿起的嘴唇看上去就像只咬不到肉骨头的小奶狗。斯莱德将自己关进浴室里，好心情地笑了。工作时间无性爱？才他妈没有这种规矩，斯莱德甚至操过他的暗杀目标，不过自己年轻任性的小情人必须认识到谁才是主导者——只有在斯莱德给的时候，达米安才能要，其余时候只能饿着。

他的小情人最近越来越喜欢挑战他的权威，虽说对抗有时是种情趣，可斯莱德已经尝够了鲜血搭配激烈对撞的荷尔蒙，现在他喜欢乖顺一点的类型——他亲手调教出的乖顺，驯服又野性尚存。

冲掉身上的血污后，他草草用浴巾裹在腰间便走了出来。达米安翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，披风整整齐齐叠好放在一边，上面压着多米诺面具，黑裤勾勒出大腿刻意紧绷的流畅曲线——这小鬼仍旧没有放弃勾引他。

“还不走？”

达米安冲茶几努了努嘴——一张支票压在马克杯下。丧钟一边擦头发一边扫了眼上面的数字：十万美金。

正义的罗宾，哥谭的韦恩小少爷，刺客联盟的小王子……正在用钱买春？用钱向一个顶级刺客买春？斯莱德差点笑出声来，他欣赏达米安的努力，甚至想要给他一点奖励。不过现在不行，达米安必须学会服从，无论是在床上还是在生活中。这只小野猫还差得很远。

“十万？我甚至懒得为这点钱动一动。”斯莱德假装沉下脸，“现在，出去。”

“又不用你动。”达米安咕哝了一句，却在斯莱德直勾勾的目光里意识到对方误会了什么，“你在想什么，怪胎？我只是想……就是……”仿佛是被逼上绝路，那双绿眼睛自暴自弃地闭上了，“你抱着我睡就行了，不用……那个。”

哦，这倒是意料之外。心脏仿佛被小爪子轻轻挠了一把，斯莱德表情柔和下来——达米安还是个小鬼，虽然他经常让人忘了这一点。这个寂寞的小鬼想要一个抱抱，来自他年长又难以取悦的情人。也许斯莱德是把他欺负得太狠了。

“过来。”

达米安缓缓挪到斯莱德身旁，小心翼翼地将身体贴上去，额头刚好能抵住佣兵的下巴。他没有伸手去拽那条作为遮掩物的浴巾，而是乖乖将头埋进年长男人的颈窝。斯莱德吻了吻达米安额头，力度轻柔而宠溺。“这是你的权利，宝贝。你随时都可以睡在我身边。去换衣服吧……你可以不穿内裤，我不介意。”

达米安红了耳根，低声骂了句什么。斯莱德轻笑一声，放过了达米安。他的男孩走进浴室去换衣服，这种可以称得上羞涩的表现简直可爱。老佣兵揭开了腰间的浴巾回到房间，躺进被子里。没过一会儿达米安走进来，内裤好好地穿在身上，还套了件斯莱德放在安全屋里的旧衬衫，一点没有刚才不知廉耻的样子。他从斯莱德脚边钻进被子，像只地鼠一样灵活地从斯莱德臂弯里探出头来，背靠着男人结实的腰线，枕着他坚硬的大臂，安稳得像只餍足的小猫。

“晚安，我的韦恩小少爷。”斯莱德语调轻的像羽毛。

“晚安，我的威尔逊大枕头。”达米安声音含糊中带着笑。

月色淡淡地照在这小鬼身上，仿佛流动的白纱。达米安是个小恶魔，有着天使的翅膀和肌肤。斯莱德叹了口气将嘴唇贴上那淡蜜色的肩膀吮吸……也许一会儿他需要再去一趟浴室。

工作时间无性爱。唔。这个规矩该改改了。

那群大学生？他只是等着别人杀掉他们之后再出手截胡，坐享其成，不过他的小鸟没必要知道这个。达米安今天表现得这么可爱，这点善意的隐瞒是他应得的奖励。

 

 

达米安·韦恩绝对算是丧钟遇上最难搞的情人之一，毕竟是个韦恩，姓韦恩的都不好对付，好在回报十分丰厚。斯莱德很满意达米安现在家养小宠物一样驯服的样子……虽然他危险的利爪偶尔会伸出小肉垫。这时候成熟的情人斯莱德就该担负起他的教育义务了。

达米安两只手腕拷在一起，跪趴在地上，臀部无意识地高高翘着，一根连着开关的电线从小穴中伸出，随着肌肉的痉挛在空气中上下颠动。一颗恶趣味的红色口球被粉色带子牢牢固定在他口中，带子几乎勒进肉里。他含糊不清地呜咽着，无法咽下的口水顺着嘴角在地上汇聚成一小滩。

斯莱德好整以暇地欣赏着他的作品，一枚跳蛋被他亲手塞进男孩最淫荡的那一点，而紧紧扣住漂亮柱体的锁精环确保男孩什么都液体都射不出。连续而汹涌的高潮让达米安脸上泛着不均匀的粉色，衬得涣散的绿色瞳孔格外诱人。

随着震动的频率，达米安的呻吟时高时低——求饶或是咒骂，无法分辨，现在他一个音节也发不清楚。

斯莱德知道达米安在看他，即使思维和理性已经七零八落，残存的那一丝意志还是将男孩的注意力集中在男人身上——那双精壮的能解救自己的手臂，还有双腿之间粗鲁而坚硬的隆起。达米安需要释放，他知道只有求得对方原谅才能让男人用带茧的大手爱抚自己因得不到释放而无比痛苦的分身……

“呜呜呜……”达米安渴求地扭动着身体，声音听上去可怜极了，但行刑人嘴角却挂着冷酷的笑容。

“叫啊，刚才不是叫得挺好听吗。”

达米安瑟缩着摇摇头，仿佛是在求饶。

“你不是想要高潮吗？现在满意了？”

男孩头摇得更厉害了。

斯莱德站起身，绕到达米安身后，手指径直捅进颤动的小肉穴中。跳蛋在肠肉的挤压下移了位置，斯莱德毫无怜悯地用食指将它死死摁回那脆弱的一点上。男孩猛地抽搐一下，双腿险些支撑不住身体，高昂的尖叫被闷在口中。

达米安哭了，两滴眼泪顺着脸颊滚下。不是因为痛苦，这泪水和情绪绝对没关系，否则他一定会控制住它们。斯莱德手上的力道轻了些，给达米安一点时间喘息。

——斯莱德本来没准备这么度过周末，任务刚刚完成，大把的空闲，不错的心情。他打算花些时间好好喂饱饿坏了的韦恩小少爷，奖励他的忍耐。周末一开始很好，达米安偷偷溜进他的客厅，像个任性的孩子讨要糖果一样不停渴求他的吻。斯莱德颇有余裕地一边听着电视里蕾哈娜性感的歌声，一边吮吸达米安不安分的舌尖，并且，没过多久，男孩的呼吸声就变了调。他怀着善意将可爱的小东西从牛仔裤里解放出来，它正在缓缓挺起。达米安不甘心地去解男人的裤带，却在握上那半勃的灼热怪兽时触电般抽回手。

“操，为什么这么大？”

斯莱德被这句话取悦了。“它还没完全站起来，小猫，你得再努力一点。”

达米安瞪圆了眼，却很快奸诈地眯成一条缝。“我不够努力？是哦，你又怎样，老家伙？”

“我怎样你自己不知道吗。”斯莱德将双手枕在脖子后，期待这个一脸坏笑的男孩会玩出什么新花样。

出人意料的是，男孩没有进一步贴上来而是微微后退拉远了两人间的距离，然后清了清嗓子，专业而投入的表情就像个即将表演的歌唱家。就在斯莱德迷惑不解的时候，达米安开了口——确切地说，他喘了起来。

那不是平白的喘气，它充满韵律，先是轻而低，间或克制不住般重而带上哭腔，然后是大口吞吐气体仿佛在适应什么。

斯莱德明白这小鬼想干什么了。

“呜……慢点……好疼……”男孩歌曲伴随着轻颤的喉音开始了，内容从“不，不要，我不要了，你出去呃呃呃”一路飚到“啊是哈啊就是那儿好大好烫我要爽死了”，最后以近乎尖叫的一连串“射给我！射给我！我要你！天啊啊啊——”作为结束。

表演完毕，斯莱德目瞪口呆。

“你完全立起来了，变态。现在还对自己那玩意儿这么自信吗？”达米安嘴角讥讽地扬起，“只要想，我随时都能装作高潮给你看，你根本分不出来。”

斯莱德沉默了。一团火点燃了他，怒火亦是欲火——他，丧钟，最强大的杀手，他曾经的床伴没有一个不祈求着能死在他身下，而这个连口活都做不好的小骗子现在竟敢用漂亮的小嘴羞辱他。

斯莱德要让这只小野兽知道寻衅滋事会付出什么代价。他要让达米安哭着求他操进去，爽到一句歌也唱不出来，并且以后就连听到喘气声都会脸红。说自己满足不了他？这小鬼怎么敢？

“十五分钟。”斯莱德加入第二根手指，“还有十五分钟。”

达米安眼泪掉得更凶了。他可怜巴巴地摇着头，祈求男人的垂怜，可惜丧钟从来没有什么同情心。

“我不是满足不了你吗？”斯莱德恶意地拉开西装裤链，用通红硕大的勃起戳向男孩的会阴，模仿交合的姿势缓慢而用力地摩擦着。男孩倒抽了一口气，下意识想要向前爬却被男人一把按住。敏感至极的卵袋被迫感受着男人前液的濡湿和青筋的剐蹭，每一次接触都仿佛能擦出火星。

“随时都能假装高潮？”

“我太自信？”

“分不出来？”

每个问题都伴随一次顶弄，无路可逃的达米安只能挺起腰好让刺激不那么强烈，他整个人溺在欲望的滚水中无法呼吸。就在他觉得肺快要爆炸时，嘴上的束缚解开了，湿漉漉的口球滚到一边，他的脸因血液回流而麻痒难耐。

“现在还想唱吗。”斯莱德托起达米安的前胸，让他跪好的同时分开双腿，露出颤抖的小穴。

“我错了……对不起……”达米安语无伦次地说，所有骄傲此刻都偃旗息鼓，“摸摸我……求求你……想射……让我……”

“这也是你装的？”斯莱德的手轻轻抚上男孩紧绷的柱体。男孩立刻哭喊出声：“没有！我没有装过！从来没有！”

这个答案令斯莱德十分满意。思考片刻，他认为这个程度已经能给达米安一个教训了，更何况自己的欲望也亟待纡解。他拽着电线缓缓抽出跳蛋，不断颤动的椭圆形物体离开小穴时发出“啵”的一声轻响。斯莱德用手心包住已经被暖热的小玩具，用力握上达米安的勃起，达米像条离开水的鱼一样剧烈挣扎，嗓子却连一声求饶都发不出来，刚才的持续不断的呜咽和尖叫让他的声带无力振动。

“嘘，嘘，放松，宝贝。我原谅你了。”斯莱德用空着的手安抚地抚摸达米安脊背，“一起射，好吗？这是你喜欢的对不对？”

恐惧不安的身体在斯莱德的手中渐渐平静了，达米安似乎找到了他的救命稻草。斯莱德放开折磨达米安阴茎的手，拳眼握成一个松松的环。达米安立刻饥渴地在斯莱德的手中抽插起来，可由于锁精环的缘故他依旧无法射出。斯莱德趁着男孩分心于自渎，扶住自己涨得发疼的肉柱不费什么力就将头滑进翕动的小穴中。塞跳蛋时挤进肠道的润滑液烫的人一阵舒爽。斯莱德深吸一口气，缓缓挺腰让达米安适应。出乎他意料，甚至可以说惊喜的是，达米安主动迎合起他来。男孩艰难，然而毫不退缩地用肉穴一点一点把他吃进去，蝙蝠系近乎变态的疼痛承受力，斯莱德从未想过自己有一天会赞美这个。

没必要忍着了，斯莱德猛地操到最深，里面的肠肉被调教得又热又软，像粉色沼泽一样无微不至地裹住斯莱德，在他深入时蠕动，离开时哭泣着肠液挽留。进入和抽出越来越顺利，达米安操斯莱德手的节奏也跟了上来，尽管他已只能发出喘息的声音。期间他又高潮了一次，骤然咬紧的肠壁差点把斯莱德夹射。

斯莱德忍住了，这就是年龄带来的好处之一——对性爱近乎变态的控制力和严苛。他低吼着粗话加快了抽插的速度，达米安使不上一点力气，如果不是腰被人强硬捞起，他连跪着的力气都没有。

斯莱德估摸着差不多是时候享用美味了，他解开达米安阴茎上的束缚，快速撸动——达米安猛烈地去了，白色液体一开始小股小股地涌出来，接着喷薄而出，白浊又多又稠，有不少射在了达米安自己胸膛和下巴上。

达米安已经在炸裂般的快感中迷失了自我，斯莱德也在绞紧的柔软中几乎窒息，他用力撞了几下然后抽了出来，射在达米安股缝间。

肉体碰撞声停止了，房间里充斥着淫靡的味道和粗重喘息，达米安从意识边缘苏醒后第一件事就是回过头，凑向那个折磨他的冷酷佣兵。斯莱德以为他是想索要一个吻，却被小歌唱家尖尖的犬齿刺破嘴角。

“去你妈的。”达米安声音软得像小猫叫。

“我也爱你。”斯莱德抹掉男孩嘴角的液体，笑了。

 

 

丧钟一贯喜欢正面迎敌，手起刀落间鲜血四溅的感觉让他很爽。而且，越血腥的场面越能为他带来声誉，对一个佣兵、一个战士来说，那不仅代表身价还代表地位。所以他并不觉得现在窝在某个贫民窟楼顶上是什么值得夸耀的事——只因为这里是哥谭。

妈的。丧钟吐了口唾沫。他可不怕蝙蝠侠，那个黑披风的神经病是很麻烦，但他不怕他，他不得不暂时舍弃自己风格的唯一理由是一只叽叽喳喳的小鸟。对，跟在老蝙蝠身后飞的那只。他现在要做的是把逃来哥谭的黑帮叛徒一枪毙命，带着对方偷走的文件去一趟意大利，最后装作什么都不知道地回到他小情人身边。谁都不会知道凶手是谁，而他完成了自己的任务。

只可惜，在哥谭，任何事都不可能随你意愿发生。在听到落地声后，丧钟烦躁地爬起身——潜伏逼近是写在韦恩家的基因谱里的吗？

“结束了，丧钟。”变声器下的声音沙哑又具有压迫力，丧钟用余光环顾四周。罗宾不在，这事情就好办了。

“别挡我的道，蝙蝠侠。”丧钟拔出战术匕首，“你也盯上了同一个目标？我可以把他让给你，但是东西我要带走。”

蝙蝠侠沉默了，如果不是丧钟对他足够了解，几乎要以为他是在思考自己开出的条件。

然而，不是，蝙蝠侠的确是在思考，可是这些和那群意大利阔佬的恩怨无关。

“我注意到你在接近罗宾。”蝙蝠侠冷冷开口，“还没放弃吗？“

丧钟差点笑岔气。天啊，无所不知的蝙蝠侠就是个瞎子，他在黑暗骑士眼皮底下搞了他儿子，他却什么都不知道，还以为这又是一次和以前一样无疾而终的诱拐！他没必要提醒这个失败的父亲，事实上，他享受这种挫败蝙蝠侠的感觉。

“是也不是？如果你来就是想说这个，那么再见吧，我很忙，如你所见，还有些人要杀。”

蝙蝠侠没有走的意思，甚至没有理会他的挑衅。“那群大学生是你杀的。”

“不是。”丧钟没撒谎。

“除掉他们的佣金划入了你的账户。不过别担心，它们现在属于几个慈善机构了，我替他们向你致谢。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说。丧钟心底一惊，掏出手机检查自己的账户——里面已经空了。

“操！”他一把捏碎手机，看向那黑影，“你想干什么？抓我归案？你觉得事情会这么简单？”

“斯莱德，我们开诚布公一点。”蝙蝠侠，不，布鲁斯，他曾经的同门师兄弟关掉了变声器，这下丧钟能听出他声音里隐忍的愤怒和淡淡困惑了，“你究竟对罗宾做了什么。当我推测凶手是你时，他居然替你说话。”

达米安在他最爱的父亲面前替杀人不眨眼的佣兵说话？斯莱德面罩下的嘴角翘起，他的小男友真可爱。

“我不知道你向他灌输了什么理念，但是你记住，他走了很长的路才脱离刺客联盟的影响成为现在的自己。我不会允许你将我儿子拉回地狱。”布鲁斯话音未落就已欺身而上，拳头正中斯莱德面具，斯莱德踉跄几下勉强接住对方下一拳。

“地狱？你跟我谈地狱？”战术匕首在空气中划出一道道银线，“这里才是地狱！蝙蝠侠，是你在地狱拖着你儿子不放！”

打斗声引起隔壁楼中暗杀目标的注意，他吼叫着意大利语命令保镖们掏出枪对房顶射击。斯莱德和布鲁斯纠缠着从房顶上跳下，布鲁斯射出勾爪而斯莱德仗着惊人的恢复力摔在雨棚上，弹起来最后稳稳落在地面。该死，这只意大利老鼠又能多活几天。

蝙蝠侠的黑影从头上略过，斯莱德拔出枪向天盲射几发子弹。肯定中了一发，打在哪儿就不一定了。他侧身拐进人流量巨大的集市中，在这里即使是蝙蝠侠也不敢轻举妄动——只要一个不小心，就会死伤惨重，而且在舞台上表演不是蝙蝠的风格。他蹿进一家小餐馆中，从这里的地下室能钻进哥谭下水管道中，这样他就安全了。暗杀还会继续，目标大概会尽快离开哥谭，这样最好。

顺着下水道前行几百米后，丧钟从出口爬出来，无人的小巷里停着一辆不起眼的黑色大众车。他掏出钥匙想捅开车门，却被一盏前照灯闪花了眼——小巷口停着一辆花里胡哨的机车，一个少年站在车旁，那是他的男孩。

现在不是打招呼的时候。斯莱德不知道达米安知道了多少。他们之间从未有过不杀人的约定——只要不在哥谭。这一点他们心照不宣。其实布鲁斯一直都错了，达米安本质依旧是个刺客而不是夜翼或红罗宾那样的正义使者，他不杀人只是因为他父亲不希望他这么做。相对的，如果有谁来结果恶人的性命，达米安根本不会阻拦。

罗宾不会因为丧钟杀人而生气，现在他在挡在自己面前的理由只有一个——蝙蝠侠。

丧钟不知道该说什么。他的男孩没有扑上来，看上去就像他自己也不知道该怎么做。斯莱德想走过去摸摸男孩的脸，或者给他个安慰的吻，男孩从来拒绝不了这个，然而罗宾却在他迈出第一步时抽出了腰间的武士刀。

丧钟下意识摸上自己的刀。要在不伤到达米安的情况下打晕他即使对丧钟来说也是个挑战。达米安能拖住他，毫无疑问，蝙蝠侠过会儿就会出现，他没办法同时对付他们两个，更不想接受达米安为了父亲对他举刀相向的事实。

达米安没有冲过来——他举起刀，砍向了自己机车的轮胎，锋利的刀刃在特质轮胎上划出长长一道裂口，气体“嘶嘶”涌出，轮胎以可见的速度瘪了下去。斯莱德愕然看着男孩，对方却连一个眼神也不肯给他。

“滚。”他的男孩说。

斯莱德不能停留。他跳进自己的车，一脚油门从达米安身边飞驰而过，罗宾斗篷下的背影孤独又萧瑟。

达米安放了他一马，他知道自己不能奢求更多。布鲁斯永远是达米安心中第一位的，毕竟他是他的父亲。丧钟不断在脑海中重复这个想法，然而死死攥紧方向盘的手还是暴露了他的狂躁。

他想到了自己的儿子，曾几何时他们也有着达米安一样执着而崇拜的眼神，而他失去了他们全部。他不认为自己是个好父亲，可是蝙蝠侠更是个疯子，这群小鸟究竟中了什么毒。操。

他需要酒，很多很多酒，还有血。

接下来一个月，丧钟杀掉了侥幸逃脱两次的意大利人，场面血腥到没有电视台敢放出画面。他完成了任务，还解决了他企图黑吃黑的雇主，他不记得自己杀了多少人，切断人肉和骨骼就像切断豆腐一样毫无实感。他在业界名望又提升了，这下谁都知道丧钟不是个能讲价钱或者背叛的角色。按原本的计划他应该小小地休个假，吊着那些想要雇佣他的废物们，给他们竞价的时间和机会。会有人处理好这一切，而他只需要躺在哥谭的安全屋里享受一具充满活力的年轻肉体……达米安青涩的撩拨和故意惹他生气的举动让他上瘾。

然而现在一切都泡汤了，大概。会在安全屋里等着他的只有一只猎狗，蝙蝠侠的小猎狗。这算是比较好的情况，最有可能的是那里什么都没有——罗宾不会再出现，因为他根本不在乎他。罗宾眼里永远只有蝙蝠侠，而他，斯莱德，只是合达米安胃口的蝙蝠侠替代品。有些东西他无法从他父亲那里得到，于是在他身上寻找代偿。

没有休假的理由，斯莱德来到海岸城市等待他下一单活儿。在这里他有一个相当不错的安全屋，从卧室窗户向外可以看到海面，而地下室直通一个地底小码头，地下水顺着溶洞流进大海。他没有穿雇佣兵的盔甲而是换上一身手工西装，武士刀藏在手杖中，看上去像个戴眼罩的老绅士。这城市没有多少比得上达米安的娱乐，他也不是个嗜好性爱的人。

这是个阳光很好的下午，他久违地选择了沿着海岸散步，海岸尽头有一家小酒吧，里面有很不错的自酿啤酒。不成想，还没走到一半天忽然阴了，没过一会儿就飘起毛毛细雨。斯莱德在酒吧里坐了一杯啤酒的功夫，借了店主人一把黑伞打算起身回去，期间一个大方甜美的巨乳女服务生对他表示了很大兴趣，还将写了电话号码的口香糖包装纸塞进他胸前的口袋里。

“打给我。”那双娇艳的红唇轻声说。斯莱德笑了笑，那女人有一双淡绿色的眼睛，可颜色和纯度还是差的太远。回去的路上海浪咆哮，滚滚乌云与深色的海面在远处汇成一条黑线。雨越下越大了，路上行人稀少，偶尔经过的几辆车飞溅起大片水花。斯莱德的房子距离大路不近，那是一个相对高档的社区，房子大都带一片小花园，间距很大而且入住率较低，社区里没什么人。

拐过最后一个街口，斯莱德看到自家门前站着的少年，他身穿灰色连帽衫，帽子扣在头上挡住脸，手插在口袋里。雨幕中少年的微微弓着背，专注地看着积水一圈一圈涟漪。

斯莱德撑着伞走到少年身旁，灰色连帽衫已经湿透了。那个骄傲的、不可一世的达米安，就这么站在他的家门口，低着头像个做错事的孩子。

“你来做什么？”斯莱德沉声问。

达米安仰起头，面无表情。“抓你。”

下一秒，男孩像只狩猎的猫科动物一样扑到他身上疯狂地撕咬着他的嘴。斯莱德扔下手中的伞将男孩狠狠抵在墙上，右手固定住男孩后脑勺加深了这个吻。雨水顺着头发流进他们嘴里，又混合着涎液渗进斯莱德昂贵的西装。周遭的一切仿佛都不再重要，达米安的吻是如此绝望以至于令斯莱德觉得这是一个道别，看达米安的手却抓的这么紧，就好像稍微放松一点，抱着他的人就会消失。

激烈的吻不知何时变得温柔，达米安像小猫一样舔着斯莱德嘴角。斯莱德放下达米安后退一点，将他置于身体与墙面的狭小空间里。达米安仍旧死死抓着斯莱德前襟，西装湿漉漉的黑色领子在他手中皱成一团。

“你杀的人都罪有应得，对吗？”达米安问。

“是又怎样，不是又怎样？”残酷的话语从年长情人的嘴中吐出，仿佛刚才失控般压着男孩的人根本不是他，“我是个佣兵，只要钱足够，谁我都会杀。你从一开始就知道。”

达米安猛地推了斯莱德一把，但是早有防备的男人没有移动分毫。“你他妈……！”

“我不是什么黑暗骑士正义使者，更不是那个发了疯的蝙蝠侠。”斯莱德压低声音，语气冷淡，“我杀人，杀过不少人，如果你不满意尽可以走，没人拦你。”

“你怎么敢这么说我父亲！”全力挥出的拳头被斯莱德握住手腕固定在达米安头顶。

“我说错了？他有多少次机会杀掉小丑，可他没有！又有多少人因为小丑而死？蝙蝠侠的正义只是他天真的自我满足罢了。而你们这群小鸟蠢得竟然深信不……”

气氛忽然变了，就在“这群小鸟”这个词滚出斯莱德喉头之后。达米安愤怒的表情像火焰一样熄灭，他的脸颊在抽搐，最后化成一阵狂笑爆发。他用力笑着，直到笑出肺里最后一丝空气还能弯着腰拼命咳嗽。斯莱德在茫然中松开了手。

“所以说还是这么一回事啊。”达米安擦了擦脸上的水，“你的儿子都死了，你女儿恨你。你想要一只罗宾，可你得不到。夜翼，红头罩，红罗宾，你在他们身上失败了，于是你找到了我。”

“对你来说，只要是个罗宾都可以是吗？”达米安的嘴讥讽地翘起，一如往常，“你把他身边的男孩抢走是想证明什么，你做父亲比蝙蝠侠强？这就是你操我的理由？太可悲了，‘爸爸’。”

当斯莱德意识到自己在做什么时，达米安已经捂着肚子蜷在地上，嘴角粉红色的泡沫被雨水稀释。斯莱德有一瞬间的慌张，他蹲下身想扶起男孩，却被对方寒冰一样的眼神逼得只能倒退两步。

“别碰我。”达米安扶着墙缓缓站起身，“你让我恶心。”

结束了。斯莱德清楚地意识到这一点。从今以后他们不再是威尔逊先生和韦恩小少爷，而是丧钟与罗宾，就像一开始。他们会搏斗、厮杀，因为蝙蝠侠，一个仗着父亲身份为所欲为的神经病。那短暂如同火柴一样的爱情从这一刻起真正结束了……也许它连爱情都称不上。

达米安拖着脚步，缓慢而决绝地走进雨幕里。斯莱德不关心他是怎么来的，这是现在最不重要的事了——他拥有过达米安，可罗宾从未真正属于他，于是他失去了他们全部。多么讽刺。

“如果蝙蝠侠让你去死呢？”斯莱德对那背影问道，“你也会去死？”

达米安没有回答，这个问题的答案他们彼此心知肚明。丧钟一直都了解罗宾这种生物——蝙蝠侠永远不会命令他的罗宾去死，而每一只罗宾都愿意为他而死。事情就这么简单。

男孩的身影最终消失在雨里。他不会再出现了。


End file.
